


Bound Prince

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blindfolds, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senpai Notice Me, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau tidak pernah tahu permainan dewa maut dan takdir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.
> 
> Roplayed by me and AsakuraHannah
> 
> WARNINGS: psycho!Levi, ½ Dubcon, nonconsensual.

Dia bernama Levi Ackerman. Mahasiswa senior angkatan terakhir yang populer dengan ragam prestasi baik di luar maupun dalam lingkungan kampus.

Setiap gerak-geriknya mulai dari wajah sampai gaya berjalan menarik perhatian setiap mata, termasuk mata Eren Jaeger; Mahasiswa yunior dua tahun di bawahnya, yang sedang mengikuti tes untuk pemilihan jurusan. Tidak perlu dipungkiri, Eren mengikuti  jejak langkah sang role model, berharap bisa duduk dalam program studi yang sama dengan mahasiswa andalan. 

Di samping ketertarikan sebagai yunior terhadap senior, ada debaran lain yang muncul tiap kali ia mendapat kesempatan berbicara. Sedikit kontak mata, sedikit kontak fisik, sedikit konversasi, dan Eren mulai mempertanyakan jati dirinya sebagai homoseks karena jatuh cinta kepada sang senior idola. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbicara langsung dengan Levi. Sudah menjadi kepuasan untuknya melihat dari jauh, ia tidak berharap lebih. 

Di sisi lain kau tidak pernah tahu permainan dewa maut dan takdir. 

Levi Ackerman melihat sang yunior berjalan mengarah ke dalam gedung jurusannya. Dia sudah tahu tujuan bocah itu, memandangnya celingukan mencari-cari dirinya, Levi tersenyum licik. 

Namanya Eren Yaeger. Bocah itu sudah pernah melihatnya pada saat ujian masuk dan briefing pemilihan jurusan. Anak itu... tidak buruk. Kakinya membawanya berjalan menuju remaja berambut cokelat itu. Menyeringai mamandang wajah polos Eren yang takut-takut berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi.

Dia merapatkan dirinya ke punggung Eren, Tangannya dengan sigap menutup hidung dengan kain yang sudah disiapkan. Saputangan yang sudah dicampur bahan kimia membuat bocah itu pingsan seketika. Levi tersenyum tipis. 

"Eren, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat bahagia melihat sosokmu di tengah kerumunan para bocah yang baru masuk. Aku sudah lama menantikan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau milikku, dan akan menjadi milikku ladi di dunia ini. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapa pun." 

Levi tersenyum pendek ketika dia melihat tengkuk Eren, melihat bagaimana dia menorehkan pisau yang tajam pada tengkuk bocah itu di masa lalu, menghabisi nyawanya. Dia menjilat luka yang dibawa Eren dari masa lalu, luka yang menjadi tanda lahir.

* * *

 

Sungguh suatu kebetulan Levi tinggal di dormitori paling bagus, yang paling elit karena prestasi gemilang. Dia mendapatkan berbagai hak istimewa sampai ruangan kedap suara.  Eren ditidurkan olehnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dengan rantai-rantai mengikat tubuh. Levi menarik Eren ke arahnya, mencengkeram lengan korbannya yang sudah ia temukan kembali. Mata dingin bercahaya, tangannya meraba bagian depan Eren. 

"Eren, kau ingat bahwa aku pernah membunuhmu di masa lalu? Diriku ini melihat tanda pada tengkukmu yang indah ini. Alangkah baiknya jika kau bisa mengingatnya" bibirnya menyungging tipis, Eren menggeliat dalam pelukannya. 

Eren terkesiap, merintih lirih di dalam dekapan erat pria yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya di balik penutup mata. Kedua tangannya terkunci rantai. Eren hanya bisa mendengar suara, dan mencium wangi berbau musk dan sedikit darah. "Siapa, Kau?!" 

Levi menyeringai, mendengar suara berat rantai ditarik. Bocah itu berusaha ingin lepas dari belenggu yang mengikatnya. Mantan kapten itu menyilang kakinya, memandang dengan penuh nafsu melihat Eren berusaha menarik tangannya bebas. "Teruslah mencoba, Eren. Aku suka melihatmu berusaha melepaskan diri walau tahu hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Kedua tanganmu itu sudah kubelenggu dengan rantai besi." 

Eren mengerjap panik. Hanya gelap yang terlihat. Suara pria itu familier, tapi teredam oleh deru napasnya sendiri. Di bawah bokongnya terasa empuk dan dingin seperti seprei satin dan ranjang. Suhu udara dingin, menembus fabrik pakaian tipis seperti kimono yang membungkus badannya. Eren meronta. "Kau mau apa?! Siapa?!" 

Levi tertawa rendah, dia beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan pindah ke samping Eren. Pria itu mengecup telinga Eren and menjilatinya. tahu seluk beluk yang membuat bocah itu bergidik geli dan terangsang. Salah satu tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam baju anak itu. "Kau tidak ingin tahu, Eren. Kau hanya perlu merasakan sentuhanku." 

Jemari dingin menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian tipisnya. Darah Eren berdesir. Jari-jari itu memainkan putingnya di kanan dan di kiri, seketika mengeras di bawah sentuhan pria itu. Eren terkesiap. Jantungnya berdebar kuat. "Di-di mana Kau menyentuhku? Jangan!"  Rontaannya menguat. Bunyi gemerencing rantai bergema dalam kamar. 

Levi menjilati bahu Eren yang sudah terekspos. Dia menandai bahu bocah itu dengan gigitan kecil sebelum menghisap daging kemerahan itu. Eren menggeliat, bersitegang untuk menjauh. Pelukan Levi menjadi lebih erat, Dia membuka kancing baju Eren and melepaskan seluruhnya. 

"Eren, semakin kau menolak, aku semakin terangsang." Nafas panas Levi menyapu tengkuk Eren, lidahnya membasahi tanda lahir yang dulu ia torehkan dengan sabetan pisau tajam di masa lalu. Bocah itu terlahir membawa masa lalu tanpa mengingatnya sedikit pun. Levi berdecih kesal dan menancapkan giginya tepat pada garis luka itu. 

"Nnghh!!!" Eren menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, meringis perih. Kulit halus pundaknya terkoyak oleh gigi tajam pria itu. Darahnya menetes dari luka, dihisap dengan bunyi-bunyian rakus. Tangan-tangan mulai menggerayangi kulit di bawah kaus kemeja. Eren menggeleng. "Apa yang Kau mau! Jangan sentuh aku--hhh!" Bibir pria itu mulai berpindah ke bagian lehernya. Eren melempar wajahnya ke belakang. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang, terasa dua kali lipat lebih sensitif dari biasanya. "A-apa aku diberi obat? Apa yang terjadi." Dari balik penutup mata, rasanya pandangannya mulai buram. 

Levi mendesah, tangannya satunya menjalar turun, yang satunya masih memainkan puting Eren. "Aku tidak memberimu obat apapun, Eren. Kau yang bereaksi di luar kemauanmu. Apa kau sedang membayangkan seseorang menjamahmu seperti ini?" Pertanyaan terakhirnya diikuti dengan remasan singkat pada organ kelamin Eren. Sang bocah memekik tertahan. Levi tertawa rendah, bibirnya menarik bagian bawah telinga Eren. Tangannya tidak meremas kembali dan hanya mengelus, menggoda barang pusaka bocah itu.

Eren menggeleng panik, meliukkan pinggulnya untuk menghindari tangan-tangan yang memilin bagian intimnya. Suara pria itu sangat familier, mengingatkan Eren kepada sosok seniornya, Levi Ackerman, mahasiswa angkatan terakhir yang menarik perhatiannya karena gaya dan prestasi. Desah napasnya panas menerpa telinga dan leher Eren, membuat remaja itu melempar wajahnya ke samping. 

"Si-siapa Kau." Ia mulai mengerang hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil. Suara tawa renyah yang mengimitasi nada Levi Ackerman, begitu dekat saat ini, membuat Eren tersengal. "S-suaramu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," desah Eren, bergidik ketika dadanya dibelai oleh angin dingin ruangan. Pria itu menurunkan kemeja Eren sehingga perut dan dadanya terpapar telanjang. 

Levi tidak merespon kebingungan Eren, dia menunduk, membuka mulutnya dan menutup puting Eren dengan bibirnya. Menghisap dan menjilati tonjolan kecil di dada remaja itu, jari Levi yang satu memainkan puting di sebelah kiri. Dia sengaja bergumam untuk menciptakan sebuat getaran kecil, membuat Eren mendesah. Setelah beberapa saat sukses membuat ereksi Eren semakin timbul, dia pindah ke puting sebelah. "Bayangkan saja aku seseorang yang kau kagumi. Kau akan sangat menikmati ini, Eren Yeager." Lidah Levi turun ke bawah, perlahan sampai dia mencapai pusar Eren. Lidahnya menetap pada lubang kecil itu, membuatnya menggeliat geli. 

Lidah itu basah dan hangat menjilati dari dada hingga ke perut bawah. Sensasinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya ngilu dan berdenyut, terutama pada selangkangannya. Ditutup mata dan dicumbu oleh pria yang bersuara sama dengan senior idolanya membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan. Eren menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat supaya tidak merintih nikmat. "Hentikan--ggh!! Aku tidak mau. Hentikan perlakuan tidak wajar ini! Kenapa aku?!" 

Seminggu lalu Eren baru saja mengakui orientasi seksnya yang tertarik dengan sesama jenis, hanya di depan Mikasa dan Armin. Tahu-tahu seorang pria tidak dikenal menculik dan menyerangnya sepulang kuliah, meraba-raba dan mempermainkan tubuhnya secara vulgar di atas ranjang. 

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Eren. "Kalau Kau ingin uangku ambil saja! Apapun! A-Ahn. A-Aku tidak sekaya yang Kau pikirkan." 

Levi tergelak lucu mendengar perkataan terakhir sang remaja. Adik kelasnya itu tidak menyadari bahwa idolanya saat ini sedang mencicipi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang. Alat kelamin Eren bereaksi pada saat lumatan Levi mengarah ke bawah. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya. Levi menarik ereksi Eren ke atas, mengeluarkan kepala penisnya dan menjilat perlahan. Kaki bocah itu bergerak, pinggulnya terangkat namun dia tidak bisa menarik kakinya bebas dari rantai. "Kau boleh memanggilku nama seorang yang kau idolakan, jika kau mau, Eren..." Levi bergumam di tengah aktivitasnya. Bibirnya bergerak menggoda tumpul Eren pada saat dia bicara. 

"K-Kau sinting! Maniak! Aku tidak tahu siapa Kau tolong lepaskan aku!" Eren menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, berharap di luar sana ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya. "Aku tidak pernah kenal maniak sepertimu! dan aku tidak punya idola!" bentak Eren. Rantai berbunyi nyaring menghentak-hentak, mungkin sanggup mematahkan kaki ranjang. "Ja-jangan sentuh. Tidak." Eren terus meronta untuk bisa menepis segala rasa nikmatnya. Alat kelaminnya terasa panas dan ngilu, digoda sedemikian rupa oleh mulut, lidah dan jari yang membuat ingin menghentakkan tubuh sekuat mungkin, tetapi tertahan di tempat oleh rantai. "Hh. Hhn. Sir, hentikan. Jangan lakukan ini padaku." 

"Tenang saja, Eren Ruangan ini mempunyai dinding yang tebal, kedap suara. Aku tidak yakin akan ada yg mendengarmu di kediamanku ini. Teruslah menjerit nikmat seperti itu." Levi meniup tumpul Eren, pahanya menyentak-nyentak. Remaja itu tanpa sadar menginginkan gesekan lebih. "Kau sangat menyukainya pada saat aku menghisap bagian ini dulu. Kita lihat apa kau akan mengeluarkan suara melenting yang sama." Levi turun ke bawah, menghisap bola di pangkal penis Eren, jarinya mengguncang bola kenyal itu, membuat getaran nikmat. 

"Kau gila! P-Pernah melakukannya kapan? Lepas! Ahhh!!" Rontaan Eren semakin menjadi-jadi, tiap gerakannya menambah friksi yang terjalin antara tubuh pria itu dengan dirinya. Eren mengertakkan gigi, melempar kepalanya ke belakang. "Jangan," geramnya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak pernah-- tidak!" Organ seksnya diremas keras, Eren meliukkan pinggulnya. Ia sudah mengeras dan basah. Ia akan mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya di tangan orang lain, di tangan pria tidak dikenal yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Ku-kumohon, sir." 

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi kita pernah bertemu dan bercinta di masa lalu. Tanda lahirmu itu membuktikan segalanya." Levi dengan sengaja menarik tangannya ketika cairan pre-klimaks Eren mengalir keluar. Jarinya menyeka segenap cairan untuk membasahi jarinya itu. Levi mengarahkan jarinya turun ke lubang mungil Eren. Dia meraba sejenak, menunggu reaksi sang bocah.

Dahi Eren berkerut-kerut. "Ma-masa lalu? Omong kosong macam apa--" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika jari panjang dan ramping itu menyundul pintu masuknya, menggoda dan memberikan ancaman. Darah Eren membeku, jantungnya menggebu kencang. "Jangan," desisnya, mengancam. "Jangan, sir." 

Kerutan mungilnya yang rapat berdenyut pelan. Ditekan oleh ujung jari, permukaannya sedikit membuka, seolah-olah ingin menghisap jari itu masuk ke dalam. Eren hanya sekali memasukkan jarinya ke sana, dan beberapa kali membayangkan jari pria lain atau organ berukuran besar memasukinya--tapi tidak dengan milik pria ini! "Hentikan!" 

"Eren, berteriaklah seperti itu. Aku suka mendengarmu berteriak. Mari kita mengulang masa lalu. Ini bukan omong kosong. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu sekarang." Levi menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Eren, pahanya bergetar di sisi kepala. Jari Levi bergerak masuk perlahan. "Sekali lagi, aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil nama seseorang yang kau anggap sangat penting di hati saat ini." Levi menjilat ereksi Eren yang berdiri gagah, menyentuh dagunya sedari tadi. Hanya dengan satu jari saja dia bisa membuat Eren berdiri seperti ini. 

Air mata Eren tertahan oleh penutup mata. "Jangan," desahnya. "Kau salah orang! Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhku seperti ini sebelumnya" Badannya bergetar hebat. Ia membusungkan dadanya, meneriakkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari selangkangan hingga puncak kepala. "Ja-jangan! Jika Kau melakukannya ber-bersamaan--ahhn!!" Hanya seperempat jari ramping memasukinya, sekujur tubuh Eren bergidik. Dinding dalamnya sudah terasa lebih sensitif dari apapun. Denyut di organ seksnya menguat, menandakan ia akan klimaks sedikit lagi, jika pria itu meneruskannya. "Kumohon. Hentikan!" 

"Bicara apa kau, Eren? Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Matamu yang hijau bercahaya itu, warna rambutmu yang coklat bila disinari matahari dan parasmu yang sangat manis itu. Terlebih tanda lahir yang kau bawa dari masa lalu di tengkukmu itu. Kau milikku bahkan di masa ini juga." Levi memaksa jarinya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dia menarik keluar dan masuk kembali sedalam mungkin. Jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tanpa ia sadari. Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari Eren, mengenai mukanya. 

Eren bergetar hebat. Klimaksnya menyerang dengan intens sampai-sampai pikirannya terasa kosong beberapa saat. Jari di dalam sana menyentuh titik nikmatnya, mengakibatkan kontraksi hebat pada dindingnya yang semakin menjepit jari itu. Eren tidak sempat berteriak, terisak pelan dengan kepalanya terkulai lemah ke samping. 

"Bocah nakal," Levi menggeram marah. 

"K-Kau gila..." erangnya. "Kalau aku harus me-memilih pasanganku sendiri, a-aku..." Samar-samar Eren membayangkan sosok senior yang ditaksir olehnya setahun belakangan. Eren meneguk ludah. "Hhn. Aku sudah... menyukai orang lain." 

"Kau menyukai orang lain?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada menyalahkan. Levi beranjak bangun dan menjambak rambut Eren, digigitnya bibir Eren, tidak menghiraukan rintihan yang dilontarkan sang remaja. "Siapa yang kau cintai itu, Eren? Tidak kuijinkan kau berhubungan dengannya. Hanya aku yang boleh kau lihat. Hanya aku yang berhak menyentuhmu. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk di antara kita." Isakan dari mulut Eren membuat hatinya berdesir. "Katakan padaku, apa dia juga mencintaimu?" Bibir Levi mengecup leher Eren. Dia membuka retsleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang bergejolak bertemu milik Eren Ujung penisnya dipertemukan, membiarkan mereka mencium satu sama lain seperti bibir Levi mencium Eren. 

"Ahhn." Eren mengerang, "Mmnhh." Bibir pria itu hangat, napasnya yang hangat memantul di wajahnya dengan aroma menthol dingin dan teh hitam. Eren bergetar, merasakan familieritas yang teramat sangat dari pria itu. Hanya ada Levi di dalam kepalanya, dan bibir Levi yang ia inginkan untuk menyentuh. "Nggahh! Cukup!" pekiknya, melempar kepala ke belakang. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Aku bukan milikmu," geramnya, matanya yang kehijauan mendelik dari balik penutup mata. "Kau ini siapa?! Orang yang kusuka tidak seperti Kau, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pemerkosa sepertimu. Dia adalah idola dan seniorku di kampus. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa dia! Kau kira dengan menculik dan mengikatku dan menjamah tubuhku, kau bisa memilikiku?! Tidak, sir tanpa nama." Panas dingin, Eren membuang wajahnya ke samping. 

Levi menyeringai tipis, matanya berkilat licik. "Hooo... menurutmu dia tidak akan memperlakukan dirimu seperti ini? Menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Levi menggesek penisnya dengan Eren, pinggulnya bergerak. Bunyi basah terdengar di telinga mereka. Dia ingin membuat bocah itu datang berkali-kali. "Apa menurutmu dia orang yang tidak akan ingin membuatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini, Eren? Memang kau kenal dia berapa lama? Cukup lama sampai kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini?" Levi menjilat sisi mulut Eren, nafasnya memburu. Gesekan nikmat sekujur organnya membuat tangan Levi mengocok kedua penis mereka semakin cepat. 

"Ah-hh. Cu-cukup, sir." Penisnya yang sudah melunak menegang kembali, bergesekan dengan organ lain yang besar dengan tekstur kasar dan berurat, mulai licin. Panasnya kembali menggigit hingga mewarnai pipi Eren. Tapi gairah seksnya yang dipaksakan kalah oleh emosinya. "Jangan membandingkan dia denganmu! Dia tidak akan melakukan hal seper--nnh, se-seperti ini!" Eren tersengal, menggigit bibirnya yang sudah bengkak berdarah. "Aku menyukai dia, d-dan dia tidak pernah melihatku--aku tidak yakin dia mengenalku atau mengingat wajahku--ahn." Gesekan di antara kedua kakinya makin berat. Peluh menetes turun dari kening Eren. "Ah...hhah...dan seandainya dia bisa membalas perasaanku suatu hari, aku tahu dia akan memperlakukanku secara gentleman. Bukan seorang pemaksa! Dia sangat hebat dan...sosok yang kukagumi." 

Levi menjilat darah yang menetes dari bibir Eren. 

Jari-jari kaki Eren mengepal. Organ ereksinya sudah menegang lagi, bahkan kedua puting di dadanya mengeras. Eren menggeleng kuat, menolak perasaannya. "Sekalipun tubuhku...dikuasai olehmu, pria maniak, dan psikopat! Aku tidak akan kalah... aku hanya menyukai dia!" 

"Yakin sekali kau, nak. Kau akan kecewa di waktu dekat. Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu." Levi terkekeh rendah. Dia menarik penisnya ke bawah, dan membebaskan penis Eren. Tumpul penis Levi menekan lubang mungil yang dijamahnya tadi dengan jari. cairan pre-klimaksnya membasahi dinding masuk Eren. Levi menggoda lubang mungil itu, tidak langsung masuk. "Kau yakin sekali bahwa dia tidak mengingatmu, Eren. Sepertinya dirimu sudah pernah berbicara padanya sebelumnya. Ingat baik-baik." Bibir Levi menarik telinga Eren perlahan. 

"Kau tahu apa tentang orang yang kusukai?!" teriaknya selantang mungkin, berharap jeritannya menembus serat-serat dinding kedap suara. Organ hangat milik pria tak terlihat itu mulai merambah ke bagian pribadinya yang lain. Deru napasnya memacu cepat, Eren memekik sebelum ia sempat menghentikan dirinya, "Jangan! Jangan lakukan ini!" Ia berusaha menggeser pinggulnya sejauh mungkin, tertahan dan terjebak di antara sekat tempat tidur dan tubuh panas pria itu. Eren meronta heboh, mencoba menyerang dengan membenturkan keningnya ke wajah pria itu. Ia yakin telah mengenai bagian dagu. Kepalanya pusing seketika. "Uhnn. Hhh." 

Levi berdecih ketika dagunya menghantam kening Eren. Pria itu menarik penis Eren tanpa ampun, hukuman untuk bertindak semaunya. 

"Eren, kau ingin aku mengasarimu? Berhenti untuk mencoba bebas. Tangan dan kakimu aku belenggu dengan rantai, berhenti bergerak. Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Levi menyeringai, memandang remaja itu berontak adalah suatu pandangan yang bagus. Dia bahkan belum masuk dan Eren sudah bereaksi sekuat itu. “Percayalah, kau akan menyukai ini pada akhirnya. Mungkin kau malah akan membenciku, tapi itu lain soal. Kau milikku saat ini, dan akan menjadi milikku seterusnya." Levi mendorong masuk perlahan, melenguh ketika merasakan dinding sempit Eren meremasnya dari dalam.

"Ahhhn!! ah!" Eren menghentak-hentak ke arah pria itu, meronta sia-sia. Selangkangannya berdenyut ngilu. Permukaan luarnya berkedut kuat menyambut penetrasi benda asing. Membuka bagian dirinya di luar kemauan, melebihi batas yang sewajarnya. Lebih gemuk dan besar dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Tidak muat, sir! Hentikan! Jangan--ahhn! Jangan diteruskan!" teriaknya, air mata mengalir menembus penutup mata. "Kau memperkosaku," desis Eren, benci dan marah. "Kenapa aku? Hentikan! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak mau ini. Keluarkan! Keluarka---ghhn!" Penisnya diremas di antara jari-jari yang menyakitkan, dan pria itu mulai tidak sabaran mendorong masuk setelah merasakan himpitan analnya yang masih perjaka. Pengalaman pertama seksnya direnggut paksa oleh pria dengan wajah tak terlihat. Eren merintih lirih. "Terkutuk," geramnya. "Hhnn! Terkutuk kau!" 

Levi tertawa, dia menciumi dagu Eren saat Eren memalingkan mukanya. "Jangan khawatir Eren, kau akan merasakan nikmatnya tidak lama lagi. Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang familiar pada saat aku menerobos dindingmu ini? Kau bisa mnegingat masa lalu? Atau kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang yang kau cintai itu melakukannya padamu seperti ini? Cepat atau lambat, dia pun akan menyatu denganmu, bila hubunganmu lancar. Kita lihat saja..." Levi masuk semakin dalam. Dia tidak menunggu sang remaja untuk mulai bergerak cepat. Pinggulnya menampar bokong Eren pada saat dia melakukan gerakan keluar masuk. "Eren, kau sangat sempit, sangat panas di dalam. Kau menjepitku sedemikian rupa. Aku mencintaimu... Sejak lama." Levi menggeram. 

Wajah Eren berkerut jijik, giginya menggemeretak kuat. Terus menepis rasanya, Eren menggeleng. "Kau... maniak! Penjahat! Pemerkosa!" Dia mengumpat tertahan. Sekujur badannya meremang karena nyeri yang menghantam selangkangan. Disetubuhi paksa oleh organ besar dan keras, Eren merasakan nyeri luar biasa dan yakin dinding dalamnya terkoyak, seolah-olah dia adalah wanita yang sedang menjalani malam pertama. "Arghh. Sa-sakit. Sudah cukup, keluarkan, sir!! Aku hanya merasakan kebencian. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini! Setiap perkataan dari mulutmu itu...gila! Kuharap kau masuk neraka!"

Wajah Levi menggelap, dia menjambak rambut Eren, menggigit lehernya yang mulus itu.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau merasakan sakit Eren. Tidak masalah, aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." Tangan Levi meraih ereksi Eren, organnya kembali tegang setelah dia menghujam masuk. Levi mendengus menatap cairan kental bening keluar dari lubang mungil tumpulnya. "Kau bohong kalau bilang ini tidak enak. Kau terangsang sedemikian rupa." Levi menggesek ibu jarinya pada lubang mungil itu, tangannya mengocok penis Eren perlahan, sengaja berlama-lama.

"Gasp. Jangan...! Jangan lakukan itu ber-bersamaan. Ahhn Ahhh!!" Eren mulai tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Erangannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dipenetrasi keluar masuk dengan tangan-tangan yang menstimulasi organ intimnya kembali mendorongnya untuk datang. Tinggal sedikit remasan beberapa kali hujaman, tubuh Eren meronta dengan punggung melengkung ke arah pria yang menyetubuhinya. Dinding dalamnya sempit menyempit. Eren mengalami orgasme ke sekian kali tanpa menyemburkan cairan. Penisnya masih mengeras, tubuhnya menjadi mainan pria itu. Nikmatnya melemahkan Eren. Luka di lehernya meneteskan darah, dijilati dan dihisap ke dalam mulut hangat. Segala perbuatan pria itu membuat gairahnya mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan. "K-Kau memberiku obat," tuduh Eren. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan...ahhn...yang seperti ini. Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Gesekan organ besar dengan dinding dalamnya bertambah cepat, menusuk-nusuk ke bagian paling sensitif. Eren menjerit, meliukkan tubuh berusaha menghindari penetrasi yang nikmat, menolak keras tubuhnya dipermainkan.

"Hentikan, sir, a-aku tidak menyukaimu," isaknya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Eren. Sungguh menyenangkan memandangmu menggeliat seperti itu hanya karena jamahanku. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, oleh karena itu kau merasakan gairah yang luar biasa. Hitunglah ini sebagai latihan, sebelum kau... bersetubuh dengan pria yang kau cintai itu. Atau, mungkin kau memanggil nama orang itu padaku?" Levi menjilati darah di leher Eren. Lumatannya cukup dalam tidak ia sadari. Pinggulnya menghentak lebih cepat, tumpul penis Levi bertemu dengan titik kenikmatan Eren, membuatnya mendesah da berteriak nikmat di luar kendali. "Eren, cintailah aku. Kau merasa nikmat, kau tidak bisa berbohong. Aku akan membuatmu mencapai klimaks diluar kendali tubuhmu."

"Hhn. Ugh, Ja-Jangan," Eren melenguh kuat. "Aku...aku sudah tidak bisa. Tu-tubuhku terasa lemah." Eren terus menggeleng, bertarung sebisanya untuk melawan tiap-tiap gejolak aneh yang hanya pria ini yang dapat melakukannya. Jari-jari, bibir, tangan dan bagian tubuh pria itu perlahan menggiringnya dirinya menuju pelepasan ke sekian kali, menyiksanya hanya dengan kenikmatan yang tidak diinginkan. "Aku hanya akan berhubungan badan dengan orang yang kusukai!" pekik Eren di tengah usahanya menahan rintihan. Napasnya tersengal berat, memantul ke wajahnya sendiri. Dada pria itu kekar dan berotot, Eren merasakan menempel di depan dadanya sendiri, dan lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya kuat seperti ingin meremukkan tubuhnya. Di bawah sana, organ si pria terasa makin membengkak, tidak berhenti menggerus titik prostatnya. "Ahh... jangan terlalu keras ahh aku...aku ingin keluar lagi. Hnn!! Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mencintai dia!" teriaknya lepas kendali. "Levi! Aku hanya ingin Levi!"

Eren membeku, menahan napasnya. Ia menyebut nama Levi, senior idolanya, dan jika pria ini benar-benar adalah psikopat, maka ia sudah membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Eren menggigit bibir, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ti-tidak... yang kukatakan barusan itu...bo-bohong. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Tidak."

Levi terkekeh, dia mengecup Eren pada dagu, mengusap ubun-ubun kepala Eren. "Jadi nama pria itu Levi? Bukankah itu nama ketua mahasiswa jurusan akhir? Pilihanmu tidak buruk. Pertemukan aku dengannya jika kita punya lain waktu." Gerakan pinggul Levi semakin kuat dan brutal. Dia menghisap puting Eren, memainkannya dengan lidah. tangan satunya meraba-raba tubuh sang remaja, Tangan Levi yang lain masih mengocok penis Eren yang semakin basah. cairan bening berubah menjadi putih kental. Bocah itu akan mencapai klimaks. "Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku, kesempatannya untuk menjamahmu sudah tidak berlaku."

"Tidak!" jeritnya, wajah diliputi horor. "Jangan! Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tidak...ahhh!!" Eren menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Serangan klimaksnya datang seperti badai, mengguncang seluruh badannya, memuaskan pria yang sedang mempermainkannya. Ejakulasinya yang kedua berlangsung lebih intens dari yang pertama, menguras habis energinya.

Eren terkulai lemah dengan jemari kaki mengepal, dan kuku tangannya menggali ke dalam telapak tangannya sendiri sampai berdarah. Kedua putingnya mengeras lagi, menjadi perhatian jari-jari nakal pria itu, dan lumatan bibir. Eren mengerang, menggeliat lemah, masih berusaha melawan.

"La-lakukan apapun..." desahnya, "tapi jangan... jangan libatkan Levi. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku," pinta Eren, lalu giginya menggemeretak. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu. Aku tidak mau." Eren membuang mukanya yang memerah, tidak mau pria itu melihat kondisinya yang sangat submisif. "Levi tidak mengenalku. Mana mungkin dia ingin menyentuhku. Jangan lakukan apa-apa padanya."

Tertawa mendengar kepanikan Eren, Levi mengelus penisnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental. Dia mengelus wajah Eren, pinggulnya masih bergerak cepat. Mengerang ketika dinding Eren kontraksi hebat, meremas-remas batang perkasa Levi di dalamnya. Levi mengulum puting Eren, menggumam tidak jelas. Dia melepaskan klimaksnya di dalam liang sempit Eren. Spermanya menyembur keluar  tumpah dengan jumlah yang banyak setelah memenuhi bagian dalam remaja itu.

"Eren, kau meremas diriku sangat nikmat." Levi menyeka tangannya yang basah ke perut Eren. Pinggulnya menghentak dua kali sebelum dia menarik keluar penisnya. Tersenyum singkat, Levi mengelus pipi Eren yang panas. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri terhadap apa yang kau inginkan? Kau sudah menjadi miliknya, Eren."

"Hnn... di-di dalam seperti meluap. Unnh." Cairan kental membanjiri liang rapatnya. Eren mengernyit jijik campur nikmat, memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Berusaha membayangkan wajah, tubuh dan tangan pria lain yang sedang menyetubuhinya saat ini. Eren menarik napas lega setelah pria itu mencabut penisnya, merasakan kekosongan luar biasa. Cairannya mengalir keluar dari liangnya. Dada Eren naik turun berat, menahan isakan dan denyut-denyut kenikmatan dari seks yang dipaksakan.  "Sudah," desisnya pelan, berusaha tenang. "Kau sudah puas? Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan. Aku bukan milikmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Rintihan yang bagus... Kau harus bangga kau mempunyai suara yang indah, Eren. Mungkin aku harus merekam dalam video handphone ini, sehingga aku bisa melihatmu kapan saja." Levi mengelus paha Eren, memandang cairan lengket itu membasahi perut mereka. "Siapkan mentalmu karena setelah ini kau akan melihat siapa aku." Pria itu tertawa rendah, mengambil handphone yang tergeletak pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Mungkin akan kufoto juga."

Eren terbaring lemah, menutupi wajah meronanya dengan lengan. Ia tidak bereaksi dengan ancaman pria itu. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun berat. Cairan milik pria itu masih terus meleleh keluar dari liang. Di dalam dirinya masih menyisakan denyutan kuat seolah-olah ada benda asing masih terus bergerak.

"Enyahlah," desis Eren, menjauhkan wajahnya dari arah kamera tak terlihat. "Apalagi yang kau mau dariku."

Handphone-nya membuka aplikasi video dan mulai merekam, diletakkan pada meja kecil tepat sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Aku hanya ingin masuk lagi, membuatmu berteriak nikmat dan memanggil nama pria itu. Lakukanlah, Eren saat aku merekam adegan kita bercinta." Levi menyeringai. Dia menekan penisnya pada lubang mungil yang masih berdenyut-denyut, basahnya memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk lagi tanpa kesulitan. Levi menghela nafas bergetar, rasa panas dan sempit nikmat membuatnya tersenyum licik. Levi menjilat ludah yang menetes dari mulut Eren. Erangannya membuat penisnya bergejolak, terangsang oleh suara remaja itu.

"Hahn. Jangan dimasukkan lagi. Jangan diteruskan--ahh."

 Eren melempar wajah ke kanan dan ke kiri, panik mendera membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang ke arah pria itu. "Jangan!" Eren menunduk ke bawah, membayangkan bagaimana benda besar itu melesat keluar masuk liangnya yang sudah licin, dan sorot kamera yang mengikuti tiap-tiap pergerakannya.

"Uunnh!!" Eren memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ereksinya yang sudah melunak mulai bereaksi lagi. "Keluarkan! Aku tidak mencintaimu, maniak! Penjahat kelamin kau!!" umpatnya tidak jelas.

Pinggul Levi bergerak semakin cepat, tidak menghiraukan umpatan Eren. Remaja itu mendesah dan berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Tumpul penis Levi menyerang titik nikmat yuniornya, mulutnya melumat bibir Eren yang terbuka lebar, menghentikan segala makian yang jeritan nikmat. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam, pria itu menutup kedua lubang Eren. Dia tahu bahwa Eren tidak akan bertahan lama setelah dua kali diisi.

"Eren, kau sangat menawan, suaramu sangat merdu," Levi berbisik di tengah jilatannya.

"Hen...ti...ahhn. Ahn." Cairan kental menyembur lagi dari alat kelaminnya. Seluruh tubuhnya ikut menghentak-hentak, panas, ngilu. Eren tidak berhenti mengerang sampai ia selesai melepaskan cairan. Mungkin kamera sedang menangkap setiap detil gerak-geriknya yang memalukan. Mungkin pria itu sedang berpuas diri melihat sisi lemah korbannya. Eren tersengal, air mata menetes-netes, berbaur dengan saliva di sekitar pipi dan mulutnya. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada wajah seorang pria, senior yang ia senangi, Eren memejamkan mata dan berbisik, "Levi."

Bibir Levi membentuk tarikan senyuman, dia mendengar Eren terisak memanggil namanya. Sang remaja tidak tahu bahwa yang menyetubuhinya adalah idolanya sendiri. Levi melenguh, penisnya bergejolak di dalam, menyemburkan cairan lengket yang meluap keluar liang sempit Eren. Dia menggesek beberapa kali, mengecup bibir Eren sejenak. "Eren, mungkin kau akan merasa murka tapi..." Levi meraih kain yang menutup mata Eren. Dia menyungging sejenak, pelan-pelan diraihnya kain itu ke atas, membuka penglihatan Eren yang gelap.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya yang buram berair, ia samar-samar melihat siluet seorang pria, berwajah hati dengan rambut hitam, bermata gelap. "Ugh." Sengatan cahaya lampu remang-remang membutakan sejenak. Eren memejamkan matanya lagi.

Pria itu membawa dagu Eren ke arahnya, memaksa bocah itu untuk membelalakkan mata.

Sedetik kemudian mata Eren benar-benar membelalak.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi menyeringai saat mata Eren membulat, shock campur bingung mewarnai raut mukanya. Meraba pipi Eren yang merona merah, Levi mengecup keningnya.

"Kau senang, Eren? Kau kecewa? Kau marah? Katakan padaku apa pun yang kau rasakan saat ini." Levi masih didalam Eren, dia menggesek pelan ke dalam. Bocah itu bergetar hebat. 

Jarum jam di sebelah ranjang Levi berhenti berdetak. 

Eren mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, meyakini efek obat menyebabkan halusinasi. Dadanya sesak, tenggorokan menyempit dan suara yang berikutnya keluarnya adalah erangan lirih, "...Kenapa?" 

Levi tersenyum kecil memandang wajah bingung campur marah Eren. Dia mempertemukan bibir mereka, mengecup singkat. 

"Eren, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Apa kau merasa bahagia? Kecewa? Orang yang kau idolakan saat ini masih ada di dalam dirimu, panas dan basah. Aku senang aku bertemu denganmu, kita pernah menjalin hubungan seperti ini di masa lalu, mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Kau milikku bahkan didunia yang baru ini." Levi mengingatkan, dia mengelus wajah Eren dengan ibujarinya. 

Eren mencoba menekuk kedua kakinya yang terikat. Lututnya gemetaran. Rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepala ikut bergetar. Eren meneguk ludah, dasar tenggorokannya ngilu. "Kenapa senpai melakukan ini?" rintihnya. 

Di bawah sana, perpanjangan pria itu--Levi, senior yang ia taksir sekaligus pemerkosanya, sedang bergerak pelan. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Darah berdesir panas hingga ke puncak kepala. Begitu dekat dengan Levi. Bersatu dengan Levi. Mendadak kepala Eren terasa ringan. Tubuhnya lemah, kepalanya terjatuh lunglai ke depan. 

Levi terkejut melihat Eren terkulai lemas. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi Eren. 

"Eren, kau sudah pingsan? Kita masih belum selesai disini. Apa kau sebahagia itu?" Levi menggores bibirnya pada kelopak mata Eren. Remaja itu mengerjap terkejut, warna wajahnya melebihi warna apel, pekat dan panas. Ingin membuat bocah itu bangun seketika, Levi menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. 

"Nnh, ahhn," erang Eren, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Levi. Darah berkumpul memadati pipinya yang kenyal, dibelai dan diberi sedikit tamparan oleh Levi. Berlawanan dengan rasa penuh di antara kedua kakinya, kepalanya terasa kosong. 

Levi mengecup bibirnya, menghisap bibir bawahnya yang terluka. Matanya memburam, menunduk melihat bagaimana dirinya dan Levi menyatu. Rasa nikmatnya merayapi sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Eren tersentak sadar dan melempar wajahnya ke samping, berhadapan dengan kamera yang menyoroti aktivitas seks mereka. 

Dadanya ngilu. 

"Kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar tidak percaya. "Levi-senpai memperkosaku. Kenapa?" 

"Karena kau milikku, Eren. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain di dunia ini, kau tidak kuijinkan untuk menjadi milik yang lain. Karena itu juga aku mengetes kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta, dan aku senang sekali jawabannya adalah diriku ini. Jujur saja, kau menikmatinya, semua hal yang sudah kulakukan padamu." Wajah Eren dipaksanya melihat dirinya, Levi tersenyum licik. Eren adalah miliknya, dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dari hadapannya. Penantian untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya dari masa lalu membuatnya mengikat bocah itu dan menandai sekujur tubuhnya. 

Gigi Levi menggigit pelan tulang selangka Eren, memandang tajam pada saat bocah itu mencoba untuk mendorongnya dengan dada, namun usahanya itu sia-sia. Dia tidak mencabut penisnya tetapi masuk lebih dalam dan kuat. 

"A-Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Eren, dahinya berkerut-kerut. "Kau tidak pernah menyapaku. Levi-senpai tidak mengenalku." Eren meringis, kembali merasakan organ besar di dalamnya membengkak. Sensasinya menjalar ke bagian intimnya sendiri. Apa yang menjadi mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam dan ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri, menjadi suatu kenyataan pahit. Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, meronta dengan menggoyangkan tangan dan kaki. "Ke-keluarkan," geramnya, "Aku...menyukaimu, Levi-senpai. Tapi...aku tidak mau. Jangan diteruskan lagi." 

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengerti, Eren. Yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah, kau milikku. Jangan pernah lupakan hal itu. Aku tahu yang tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kau mencintaiku, bukan? Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentangmu sebab aku sudah mengetahui segalanya." Nafas Levi menyapu bibir Eren yang gemetar, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, menampar-nampar bokong mulus Eren. Levi mengangkat pinggul Eren sedikit, menyandarkannya pada paha sebagai tumpuan untuk masuk semakin dalam. 

Tangan Levi menggegam pipi montok Eren dengan kencang, kukunya meninggalkan bekas pada bokong mulus itu. Eren menggeliat keras, dia menahan bocah itu untuk tidak banyak bergerak sementara tumpulnya diarahkan pada titik nikmat sang yunior. Levi menggigit telinga Eren pada saat dia melihat kemerahan pada daun telinganya. 

"Kau tidak bisa bohong jika kau tidak merasa nikmat, Eren. Telingamu memerah seperti ini. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Kau merasa nikmat" 

"Bersoraklah namaku, sebagaimana kau memanggil namaku pada saat kau klimaks tadi." 

"Bersoraklah namaku, sebagaimana kau memanggil namaku pada saat kau klimaks tadi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mencapai puncak apabila kau tidak memanggil namaku." Tempo gerakan Levi tidak menentu, mengawasi sudut bibir Eren, menyeringai tipis agar bocah itu memanggil namanya. 

"Ahh...hhah. Jangan lagi, senpai. Tubuhku terasa aneh." Eren menatap ke arah selangkangannya, melihat benda milik Levi menghantam bokongnya terus menerus. Pandangan Eren berkabut tenggelam dalam nikmat. Air matanya tumpah. "Uhhn. Tolong keluarkan. Jangan buat aku keluar lagi. Ra-rasanya lelah, Levi." Titik prostatnya dihantam lagi, Eren mengerang, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. "Ahhn, Le-levi. Jangan." 

Levi meraih kamera yang sedan gmerekam mereka, dia mangarahkan kamera itu tepat di atas Eren, jeritan Eren semakin menjadi, dia yakin dia tidak perlu tontonan apa pun selain ini. 

"Eren, lihat kemari, Eren. Panggil namaku sebagaimana kau mengingingkanku. Aku tahu kau memerlukan cairan lengkat mengisi dirimu sampai meluap, keluarkan suaramu dengan lantang dan kau akan mendapatkannya. " Levi menatap dengan puas pada kamera dimana Eren menatap balik pada lensanya, panik bercampur malu dan nikmat terlukisakan pada wajahnya. 

Dia memaksa Eren untuk tetap fokus pada kamera dengan menahan dagunya ke depan, tangannya menggegam erat pipi sang bocah yang terisak.

Mata Eren membulat, lalu setengah terpejam ketika organ Levi menusuk jauh ke dalam dirinya. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang lemah sedang direkam oleh Levi ke dalam kamera pribadi pria itu, segalanya tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Ibu jari Levi memaksa masuk di antara celah bibirnya, memintanya untuk membuka. 

"Ahh...tidak...hh...hh...jangan di-direkam," erangnya secara terbuka, saliva menetes-netes dari sudut bibir tanpa bisa dihentikan, matanya berbinar penuh nafsu melihat kamera. Di bawah sana gerakan Levi semakin cepat, memaksanya untuk mencapai klimaks ke sekian. "Ummfh. Aku...aku akan klimaks lagi. Tidak..." Napasnya kian cepat. Kedua putingnya mengeras dan memerah, tubuhnya bergejolak penuh menuju klimaksnya. "Tidak! Ja-jangan," pekiknya lemah. 

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan, Eren. Panggil namaku." Pinggul Levi melambat, memaksa agar Eren memanggil namanya dengan penuh keinginan. 

Mata Eren membulat, lalu setengah terpejam ketika organ Levi menusuk jauh ke dalam dirinya. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang lemah sedang direkam oleh Levi ke dalam kamera pribadi pria itu, segalanya tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Ibu jari Levi memaksa masuk di antara celah bibirnya, memintanya untuk membuka. 

"Ahh...tidak...hh...hh...jangan di-direkam," erangnya secara terbuka, saliva menetes-netes dari sudut bibir tanpa bisa dihentikan, matanya berbinar penuh nafsu melihat kamera. Di bawah sana gerakan Levi semakin cepat, memaksanya untuk mencapai klimaks ke sekian. "Ummfh. Aku...aku akan klimaks lagi. Tidak..." Napasnya kian cepat. Kedua putingnya mengeras dan memerah, tubuhnya bergejolak penuh menuju klimaksnya. "Tidak! Ja-jangan," pekiknya lemah. 

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan, Eren. Panggil namaku." Pinggul Levi melambat, memaksa agar Eren memanggil namanya dengan penuh keinginan. 

Mata Levi menggelap, dia memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Eren, memasknya untuk membuka mulut dan memanggil namanya. 

"Panggil namaku, Eren. Tidak usah berpura-pura malu. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu menyebut namaku." 

Eren terkesiap pelan, setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang bulat. Menghadap kamera Levi, ia membuang muka lagi. "Ja-jangan, aku...aku malu. Aku tidak bisa. Mmnnhh." 

Levi mengertakkan gginya tidak sabaran, pinggulnya didorong kedepan, dia masuk sangat dalam, membuat bocah itu melonjak dan memekik. 

"Panggil namaku, Eren." paksanya,

Eren terus menggeleng. Mulutnya yang dipaksa terbuka terus mendesah, desahannya kelamaan menjadi pekikan ketika Levi menghujam semakin tidak sabaran, memintanya untuk tunduk. Dada Eren bergetar, ia mengerang, "Aku bukan milikmu, Levi." 

"Kau milikku, Eren. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau mencoba untuk berkelit. Kau sudah menjadi milikku di saat aku menjamah tubuhmu, meninggalakan tanda-tanda pada bagian sensitif tubuhmu ini." Levi menarik bibir bawa Eren dengan giginya. Kameranya diarahkan ke bawah, menangkap adegan mereka menyatu. 

Eren bisa melihat penampakan rekaman vulgar bagian dirinya dari layar handphone Levi. "Aahhn. Kenapa?! Apa yang kukatakan tadi...aku memang menyukaimu, Levi-senpai! Ta-tapi..." Kamera kembali mengambil gambar tubuhnya yang meliuk dan terangsang. Eren tersengal ke arah kamera. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya! Kalau senpai memang menyukaiku, kenapa tidak pernah menyapaku?! Kenapa sekarang melakukan ini padaku?!" 

"Karena aku menunggu saat yang tepat, aku mengujimu, Eren. Aku mencari tahu bahwa ternata kau menyukai, namun aku penasaran apakah cinta yang kau miliki saat ini identik dengan apa yang kau rasakan di masa lalu. Pada akhirnya, kudapatkan saat yang tepat untuk melihat semua ini. Aku menyapamu dengan tubuhku ini, Eren." Video kamera mengarah ke atas, menangkap wajah Eren yang malu campur marah. 

Mengetahui pernyataan Levi secara langsung di depan mukanya, direkam oleh kamera, Jantung Eren berdebar tidak karuan. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan gejolak dari dalam dirinya. "S-senpai...kurasa Kau salah orang," desisnya. "dan..aahn kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Jangan terlalu ce-cepat." 

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, Eren. Apa kau kira aku ini bodoh? Jangan bercanda. Kau milikku beratus ratus tahun yang lalu, aku tidak mungkin salah. Ingatanku baik." Levi berdesis, poni Eren ditarik sampai sang yunior mengeran kesakitan, semua itu direkamnya dalam video. Tumpul penisnya terus menyentuh prostat Eren. Levi mengerang nikmat. "Aku akan datang... bersiaplah untuk memberikan wajah terbaikmu. Aku ingin kau datang sebelum aku." 

"Levi-senpai, sudah tidak bisa..ah hh...jangan buat aku datang lagi." Eren terisak, menggeleng-geleng ke arah kamera. Desah napasnya yang panas membuat lensa itu memburam. Levi menjambak rambutnya dan melumat bibir Eren. Tangannya menggoda milik yunior kesayangannya yang sudah melelehkan cairan kental lagi. Bola mata Eren berputar, menatap nanar kamera dengan liur menetes-netes dari mulutnya. 

"Eren... Eren... cepatlah kau mencapai klimaks, aku ingin melihatmu yang benar-benar menikmati kegiatan kita ini." Tangan Levi semakin cepat, tidak berhenti. Tangannya basah dan lengket, dia merasakan Eren meronta dan melonjak seketika. Levi melenguh pelan ketika carian putih menyembur keluar membasahi perut mereka. Gambar terbaik Eren Jaeger terekam dalam video Levi. Seniornya menyungging tipis sementara dia menekan tombol 'save'. Setelah meletakkan _smartphone-_ nya pada meja kecil, Levi menarik pinggul Eren dengan kedua tangan, berkonsentrasi pada klimaksnya yang belum terpenuhi. 

Bola mata Eren berputar ke atas, kemudian kelopaknya menutup. Lelah, dikuasai klimaks yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghentak. Eren terjatuh lunglai ke depan, disambut oleh kedua lengan kekar Levi. Gerakan pria itu mulai melambat, bibirnya terus menggoda Eren dengan mengulum daun telinganya, membuat bocah itu mengerang-erang letih. Masih terus menolak, Eren hanya bisa menggeleng. "Hentikan, senpai, lepaskan aku. Ingin pulang" pintanya, "Aku tidak ingin lagi." 

"Tidak bisa, Eren. Kau tidak akan kuijinkan pulang. Kita aku terus bersama, aku tudak ingin kita berpisah lagi. Kau... ngghn.. Kau mencintaiku bukan?" Levi melenguh kecil, organnya yang didalam bergejolak, menyemburkan segenap cairan putih lengket yang tersisa. Eren mendesah, merasakan kembali luapan yang memenuhi liangnya. Menarik bocah itu dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Eren, Levi membelainya. Mengecup keningnya dan tertawa kecil. 

Eren mengernyit, menutup matanya rapat-rapat merasakan sensasi panas yang menyesakinya dari dalam. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya ngilu. Tubuhnya berdenyut lemah dan kaku antara sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dan syok menerima fakta tentang Levi. Eren menggeleng. "Kalau senpai benar-benar menyukaiku, Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini dan...nnh." Eren meliukkan pinggulnya. "Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku lelah. Kumohon." 

Eren menarik napas panjang dan gemetaran, menghirup aroma keringat dan parfum maskulin yang hanya milik Levi. Ia menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Levi. 

"Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Segalanya tidak masuk akal. Aku...kumohon, Levi-senpai." 

Kelopak mata Eren mulai berat, ia sudah hampir hilang kesadaran. Kekosongan mengisi Eren saat Levi mencabut penisnya. Cairan putih meleleh keluar. Eren membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat Levi ingin mengulangi semuanya. 

"Aku...rasanya mau pingsan," ia bergumam tidak jelas, "Kepalaku ringan." 

Levi mengelus punggungnya, dia berbisik pada telinganya yang memerah akibat gigitannya. Dia menarik keluar organnya, cairan putih lengket mengikuti, keluar dan lubang mungilnya yang merah.

"Tenang saja, Eren. Kau boleh istirahat jika kau lelah. Aku akan mengurusmu." Mendadak manis, Levi tertawa kecil melihat Eren mengerutkan alisnya setengah tertidur. Levi mengecup kelopak mata Eren saat bocah itu terpejam.

"Jangan khawatir, Eren. Jika kau bangun nanti, kita akan melakukannya lebih dari hari ini." Bisik Levi ketika bocah itu tertidur. 


End file.
